A Craving That Needs Satisfying
by LuLuLaLa
Summary: Ron has an odd sort of craving for...his sister? Incest - Beware! One-shot. Rated M for a reason! R
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Incest – if you don't like it, don't read!

My first ever story!! Enjoy  
UPDATE: SEE THE NOTE AT THE END!

o o o

Ron could not get to sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed, but he could never get the picture of his sister out of her head.

He had begun to notice that his sister was blossoming into a very beautiful young woman; her breasts were getting fuller, her legs longer, and her waist slimmer. He started fantasizing about her at night, and this particular night he could not settle his growing hardness as he pictured her lean body against his. He needed her now.

He crept to her room, bringing the necessary items, opening and closing the door soundlessly, casting a silencing and locking charm on the door. He turned to face Ginny, who was sleeping peacefully on her bed. _How surprised she'll be when she wakes up_, Ron thought as he cast a sleeping spell on her limp body, just as a precaution.

He stripped her clothes of, feeling the blood rush to other parts of his body at the sight of her round breasts and patch of curly red hair between her thighs. He wanted to start his mission, so he quickly pulled from his bag of goodies a pair of hand cuffs and some twine. He pulled Ginny's arms above her head and handcuffed them behind the headboard. He tied her feet around the bottom bedposts so that her body was stretched tightly over the bed. Now he could start.

He waved his wand to remove the sleeping spell and watched for a few seconds as Ginny breathed heavily in her own slumber. He started rifling through his bag until he found the nipple clamps. He attached them to Ginny and Ginny started to stir. She opened her eyes sleepily, until the opened wide in a shocked expression.

"Ron, what are you doing?!"

"Shh, it's okay Gin. I guarantee you'll enjoy yourself." Ron smiled lovingly at Ginny.

"Well, I did last time, so why not." She looked around at her situation, gasping when she saw the clamps on her bare breasts. "WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING ON DOING TO ME?" she bellowed.

"Oh, you'll see," Ron mumbled, partly to himself. He could see fear boiling up inside her eyes as she glanced to the unrecognized bag by his feet. He set to work.

He pulled out a bag of ice, and poured about ten or twenty cubes onto Ginny's bare stomach – she let out a shriek as she felt the cold touch her skin. Ron massaged the cubes over her body, around her breasts, circling the clamped nipple. He slid them down further on her body, at the base of her thighs. She had her eyes closed out of shock and did not see him eyeing her pussy. Suddenly she felt her clit freeze, and snapped her eyes open. Ron was taking each cube and slipping them one by one into her now sopping wet pussy. He finished so quickly that she only just started thrashing when all cubes were completely inside of her. She bucked her hips against the cold trickling through her body. To make sure they were all firmly inside and didn't come out, Ron shoved two fingers roughly inside of her, making her cry out, and prodded the ice farther into her body. When he was satisfied that they were going to melt inside of her, he started his next task.

He took out a green marker, a usual household object. He trailed it down Ginny's wet stomach, making her shiver in suspense. Without warning, he shoved it down her already slick pussy and started pumping it inside of her. She moaned out of pleasure. Next, after putting a spell on the marker to keep it pumping without needing Ron, he took out an electric toothbrush, turning it on. He moved to Ginny's clit, and started massaging it with the vibrating head.

"Oh, Ron! R-Ron! Oh, keep it going!" Ron felt his erection growing as she screamed his name. Ron continued the massaging, creating more and more pressure until finally Ginny screamed and arched her back so that her succulent breasts were thrust upwards. She screamed and screamed until finally she broke down and came violently. She lay back, panting while Ron lurched forward to suck her juices. After he finished her honey cream, he started up again. He was not done.

While the marker was still thrusting itself deeper into Ginny, Ron flipped her over, rearranging her tying arrangements. Now, she was spread eagle on her stomach, her head lolling forward in ecstasy. Before pulling another object from the bag, Ron ran his rough hands over Ginny's perfect back, following her back muscles all the way down to cup her round backside.

"God you're beautiful," he said. He wanted to be in her, now. But he had to finish the torture first.

He finally grabbed a fist full of ice and dropped it onto her back, waiting for it to melt enough for it to be useful. He rubbed it around her body, causing her to squeal in her half-dazed state. Then, he whipped out a long, thin-ish cucumber. It was a perfect size, and he slowly ran the fruit through the puddles of water on her back, covering it with water. Then, he started thrusting it into Ginny's ass, further and further with each thrust. Ginny was now mumbling and moaning incoherently, occasionally crying out as one of the objects hit a sensitive spot. Ron cast a spell on the cucumber so that it was thrusting without his help in the same rhythm as the marker. Ginny was now being taken by two inanimate objects at the same time. She was like this for a few minutes, Ron magic-ing the thrusts faster and deeper. Then Ginny came again with a shudder and scream. Ron immediately went to work on cleaning her cum.

After a few minutes of rest, Ron went to work again. Now it was his time. He flipped his little sister over again, so that her back was just inches off of the damp bed sheets. He stripped himself down so that he was completely naked, his erection sticking straight out in front of him. He reached over and took the marker from her vagina and set it on the floor. He rose up onto the bed and straddled her body, positioning himself at her opening, cum covered lips. Without a word, he thrust himself deep into Ginny's depths, causing them both to moan in pleasure. It had been a few weeks since he had taken her, and he had forgotten how good and dirty it felt to be inside of his sister. She was so tight and hot; it was heaven.

His thrusts became quicker and deeper. Thrust after thrust, grasping her hips and ass for support. Soon, he could feel he was close, and by the sound of it, she was too. With a shout, Ginny tightened around him, clenching, orgasm hitting her little body hard. Ron followed and shot his hot cum into her waiting body, filling her up. He was exhausted, but he wanted more.

He extracted himself from her, and replaced the marker in her, letting it continue its original thrusting. He scooted himself up on her body, relishing the feeling of her hot skin under his. He stopped just as his head was inches from her mouth. He bent down and kissed her mouth passionately, letting her tired self know that he was there. He broke the kiss and grabbed his cock, shoving it into her waiting mouth. She started at his head, giving it quick licks and circling it with the tip of her tongue, enjoying the low moans emanating from Ron. She kept teasing his head, but he shoved himself deeper into her throat, which meant that she had to move on to sucking on his whole, hard. Soon, he couldn't take it anymore and came with a fierce aggression down her throat.

He was finished. His crave was satisfied. Ahhh, it felt so good to be with her again.

"Oh Ron, Ron," she breathed in an exhausted voice. "I'm your little whore, you can always do whatever you want to me. Anytime." And with that, she fell back to sleep.

Ron dressed and went back to his room. He wondered when he would come back, craving his little sister. _Probably in a week_, he thought to himself. He loved torturing his only sister.

o o o

Did you like it? Don't forget to review!

NOTE: Thank you for the reviews! I was just wondering if you all wanted to see another story or two. If so, any ideas?


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Incest – if you don't like it, don't read!

I'm so sorry this has taken me such a long time! I will try to get me next update up sooner.

I hope you like this one! Remember reviews are always appreciated!

o o o

Ron decided he needed another dose of his baby sister. And he needed it now.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, the blue sky glowing in the early morning sun. In the Burrow, the family was just starting to stir. Molly had gone down to start breakfast and Arthur sat munching toast while reading the newspaper. The children were also readying themselves for the glorious day. Ron lay awake in his bed, trying to muster enough strength to get up. Suddenly, he heard the water turn on in the bathroom next to his room; soon, there was a low hum as if someone was singing softly in the warm confines of the shower. This voice, observed Ron, was definitely female; he knew it could only be his sister. Now, he had an incentive to get out of bed.

He didn't bother getting dressed, so he tip-toed to his bedroom door in his dark blue boxers and silently pulled it open and peered into the corridor. No one there. He slipped out into the bathroom.

It was extremely steamy and misty in the bathroom already. Ron stumbled forward to the cabinet below the sink. He opened the drawer noiselessly and pulled out one of Ginny's razors. He smiled a knowing smiled. As he stood up from his crouched position, Ginny suddenly stopped her humming and said "Is someone there? Hello?" Her wet, red, hair followed by her beautiful rosy face popped around the shower curtain and her eyes fell on Ron's figure. "Oh, it's just you Ron. Hey," her eyes turned wicked, "I was thinking that I could just finish my shower and then we could, uhh, you know…play."

Ron had hid the razor in the back of elastic of his boxers and stepped forward so that his toes touched the base of the shower tub. "I was thinking about…playing…now." With that he slid the shower curtain back so that Ginny's stark naked form was right in front of him. A smile slid into place on Ginny's face. Ron stepped over the shower's threshold so that their bodies were separated by just inches of the misty air and closed the curtain behind him. Slowly, he ran his hands over Ginny's body and hers soon roamed his torso as well. He looked down at Ginny's signature red curls and whispered "I've always wanted to try something." He grabbed the shampoo and poured a small puddle into the palm of his hand. He then gently rubbed the soap into that patch of curls between her legs. Realization dawned on her and she moaned out of pleasure of what was about to happen.

He whipped out the razor and started to leisurely shear the curls off until it was completely smooth. He then positioned Ginny so that she was sitting on the tub's corner and her legs were spread to allow him access. He continued shaving her folds until the lower half of her body was completely and utterly bare. He then looked over his work and found it to his satisfaction. Ginny still had her eyes closed and her head leaning against the cool tiles.

"God, Ginny, you're so fucking sexy. I just want to fuck your brains out right here, right now," Ron whispered. Ginny slowly opened her lust-filled eyes and gazed back at him.

"Then why don't you?" A slow smile spread out over her face. With that Ron stripped off his boxers and let out a grunt as he plunged his already stiff dick into her depths. They both let out cries of delight; the sex had been intensified with the new feeling of bare-skin slapping together rather than being blocked by a wall of red curls. Ginny raked her nails along Ron's back as he shoved himself even deeper. Though Ginny was rammed into the hard tile walls, she didn't mind – this was one of the most fantastic experiences of her life.

After a few minutes of heavy panting and moaning, the siblings climaxed screaming the others name in complete ecstasy. However, they both wanted more. Ron pulled himself out and bent down so that he was face to face with Ginny's pink and tender folds. He bent down and started to eat her out rougher than she ever had been before; she loved it!

"Oh, Ron," she whispered as her eyelids drooped closed. Ron was sucking and pulling on and rolling her clit, he was a master at this—Ginny had always been his guinea pig. "Fuck… yes…faster, faster…holy fuck!" Ron was now tongue fucking her, and she was loving it.

Suddenly he shoved two fingers in her dripping pussy and whispered "Come for me baby." And with that, she exploded; she screamed and screamed, riding her orgasm out on Ron's fingers.

After cleaning her cream up, Ron stood up and positioned his cock in front of Ginny's open and waiting mouth. He pushed himself into her hot and wet mouth and she sucked gratefully. Ginny was also a pro at blowjobs (Ron had been her mentor-of a sort) and soon she had him panting and ready to blow. With another hard stroke and a lick to his tip, he burst, grabbing Ginny's wet hair and shooting his cum straight into her mouth. He was breathing heavily while Ginny cleaned him up.

They came back down from their sex highs, and shared a long, passionate kiss, tongues dancing, hands roaming, before showering off.

Suddenly, they heard an urgent knocking on the bathroom door. "Ginny? Are you okay, you've been in there for 45 minutes?" It was her mom.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom." Ginny replied hastily.

"And have you seen Ron? He's not in his bedroom." She sounded worried.

"Oh, I'm in here mom. Ummm, the-uhhh-showerhead…exploded a few minutes ago…and-uhhh…Ginny needed my help…with fixing it," he added lamely. He didn't sound very convincing, but Molly left with a pleased:

"You're always the gentleman, Ronnie. Anyway, breakfast is ready when you guys are ready." And with that, she left.

Ron and his sister exchanged relieved glances and slowly embraced each other.

"I love you, Ron."

"I love you too, Ginny……. I also love your body." Ginny chuckled lightly and placed a soft kiss on Ron's soft lips before stepping out of the shower.

o o o

Please review!!!!


End file.
